Why Didn't You Say So
by Artemis84
Summary: Oliver wants to pick up Felicity's training again, but Felicity has a secret


Why Didn't You Say So

Summary: When Oliver decides it's time for Felicity to pick up her training again, he finds out that she knows more than she let on and has a secret of her own.

Timeline: Season 2 a few days after Oliver saves Thea from the Hoods.

Author's Note: I do not own Arrow, unless you count my DVD's. This is a one shot of a larger story that will be coming soon and follow season 2 with a twist.

Oliver comes down the stairs of the foundry to find Felicity already at the computers, looking up the next name on the list and Diggle training. "Felicity I think it's time we start up your training again, after what happened to Thea I won't let you go out in the field again until I can see some improvement on your part."

Felicity turns in her chair to look at him. "Oliver I really don't think that's necessary, I hardly go out in the field unless you need a date... And by date I mean companion... And by companion I mean... Oh forget it. The point is I barely go out there so I don't need to train." She turns back around to hide her embarrassment while Diggle laughs and Oliver tries to keep a straight face.

"Look Felicity, I don't want what happened to Thea to happen to you, I wouldn't ve able to handle that. So until you can take me or Dig down or can fire a weapon, gun or arrow, and hit the target, you won't be going out in the field again." Oliver says while Diggle is leaning against the med table and shaking his head at this.

Felicity turns back around at that. "So what your saying is that if I can shoot an arrow and hit the target, you'll take me out in the field more?" Diggle stands up straighter at that, trying to get Oliver's attention.

"Yes, once in awhile I'll take you out with me IF you can hit the target."

Felicity walks over to the case that holds his bow and grabs it and one of his arrows. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Felicity shakes her head and takes aim at the targets she has set up near the back of the foundry. "Hey Oliver, there's something I should tell you before I do this."

"What's that?"

"I'm a SHIELD agent." With that said, she shoots the arrow, and hits the bullseye dead center while Oliver's jaw drops and Dig laughs in the background. "Now that that's out of the way, do you still wanna train, cuz I gotta say, this is not looking good for you."

Oliver comes out of his shock and glares at Dig who is STILL laughing. "Why didn't you tell me before that you w were trained?"

Felicity puts his bow back in the display before turning around and facing him, walking over to her desk and leaning against it. "I was gonna tell you, after we saved Walter but you were in your own head and trying to focus, and the next thing I know the city is in ruins and you took off for five months."

"You could've told me though Felicity, I mean all that time before the Undertaking and nothing. Wait, you said you are a SHIELD agent, as in you're still active?" Oliver looks over to Dig who is just nodding.

"Yes I'm still active, I was stationed here after I got hired by Queen Consolidated. When Fury found out about the vigilante running around, he wanted to know why I didn't tell him about it and why I didn't tell him that I was working with him."

"Does he know who I am?!"

"Yes, but he figured it out on his own, I didn't tell him." Felicity walks over to Oliver and stops right in front of him. "I didn't mean to keep this from you for so long, I had every intention of telling you but then were so busy trying to save the city and you were here, but you weren't so I couldn't tell you, and than you were gone. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but would it have made a difference? I mean think about it, really think about it Oliver."

Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder after thinking about it. "I see what you're saying, but now that I know, I want to know everything and also want to know if you get called out for a mission."

Felicity nods and steps away. "I think that's fair, but you should know that while I may be active, I'm also semi retired, I have a team that I'm apart of but I rarely go out with them. So, now that the cat's out of the bag, wanna spar? I've been wanting to spar with you for awhile now."

Diggle laughs at the look on both of there faces. "Oliver man I don't think that's a good idea, she is dangerous. She had me pinned in 5 minutes the last time we sparred."

Oliver listens to Dig before deciding. "I hardly doubt she'll pin me Dig, especially not that quickly."

"Alright man, don't say I didn't warn you."

Felicity pinned Oliver in 4 minutes, Dig still won't let him live it down.

This is the one shot of a multi chapter story that I've been working on that will be added soon. Best wishes everyone!!


End file.
